The Life and Love of Azkonda
by Rumpleteazah
Summary: Azkonda. Thats my name. I AM a jellicle. I WAS free... then HE came. Who is HE? Perhaps you've heard Demeter and Bombalaurina sing it.MACAVITY. Not really sure how to rate, i'm going with T for violence
1. Of Death and Escape

_**Hi! This is my FIRST CATS FanFic! I have YET to learn how to manage my chapters so ANY instructions on how to fix that would be greatly appreciated. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own cats, I am merely writing about these felines who are Fearless, faithfull and true to others who do... WHAT jellicles do and jellicles can! howEVER, Azkonda is MINE. **__

* * *

_

_Azkonda. Thats my name. I AM a jellicle. I WAS free... then HE came. Who is HE? Perhaps you've heard Demeter and Bombalaurina sing it. "He's the master criminal who can defy the law! He's the baffelment of Scottlandyard, the Flying Squads' Despair, for when you reach the sceen of crime, MACAVITY"S not there!" And who am I to be trapped by the Hidden Paw? The great Napoleon of Crime? I am merely Demeters sister. Merely her Almost Identical TWIN. Thats all. She is gold and ebony, I Silver and Ebony. I the moon, Her the Sun. That is all._

"Az darling!"_ GREAT. Here HE comes._

_"_Yes dear?"

"I have accomplished my GREATEST GOAL!"

"and what would that be?"

"I have lured all the jellicles out of that HORRID junkyard!"  
_I could tell by his voice there was more to it than that._

"Aaand?"

"AND, I have killed your beloved sister, Demeter! What JOY!"

"you WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!"

"you heard me! I killed her!"

"YOU HELLCAT!"

"why thank you!"

_As i slipped past him into my escape i racked my claws against his side_

_the main Guard barred my way out. I gave him a glare worthy of the First Hellcat Come Straight From Jellicle Hell. I growled._

"Fine, See if I care, but when Mac finds out, you'll be in big trouble little mistress!"  
"Do i LOOK like i give a SNIPPET of CATMINT!"

_I heard The Hidden Paw hurling threats behind me but i didn't turn back, I kept running all the way to the 'yard. I brushed past Admetus when i saw him coming on his way back, i didn't have time. _

"AZ! az your back! how did you escape Macavity? Azkonda?"

_Then i saw her. Black and Gold, Shining and Shimmering, pale and shallow breathing, a KNIFE protruding her stomach.I ran towards her, she was in the middle of the 'yard, not that hard to get too. I realized i was sobbing._

"Demi!"

"Az is that you?!"

"Yes Demeter its me!"

"Azkonda! Listen to me, I want you to stop crying!"

"Bu'-but i -i can't!" i said inbetween sobs.

"of course you can! I'm going to the Heaviside Layer! Rejoice! There will be no more pain for me!"

"But Demes, I'll MissyoU!"

"You don't think i'm going to miss YOU?"silence. I had no answer.

"I want you to do something for me Az"

"anything Dem anything!"

"Tell...Tell Munkus I love him, And Bomba I'll miss her!"

"o-okay"i was still recovering from crying.

"Goodbye Azkonda, I love you!"

"I love you too Demes!"

"NO! Don't go! Please! Please Demeter! Don't Leave me!"

"please" i whispered my last and final plea for her to live.

_but she was gone. my beautiful sister, loving Demeter. Gone. I looked up to see Munkustrap staring at me. Shockingly, he was crying to. I don't believe i have ever seen Munkus Cry..._

"It will be ok Az. I promise."

"of course it will Munkus, Of course. Demeter had one last wish."

"what was that?" _he looked hopeful, perhaps he was hoping she had given him permission to kill The Hidden Paw._

"She wanted me to tell you that she loved you."

_A single tear fell down his cheek. I didn't expect a response. Everlasting cat knows how much Munkus Loved her. Out of the corner of my eyes i saw the rest of the tribe rushing in, then i heard Bomba caterwaul. We were all in mourning. Then i felt Someone behind me. I whirled around snarling. _

"Woah there!"

_it was only Mungojerrie, My cheeky friend..._

"sorry! i though you were...."_ i dropped off, he knew who i meant. He wrapped his calico arms around me, comforting me._

"Shhh Shh, It'l be alriot!" _oh how i loved his accent.i knew i was sobbing. They were carring away Demis body, and Bomba was with them. I just couldn't do it, i just couldn't control myself. _

_I felt a burning in my arm. I schreeched! I felt him! I smelled him! I heard him! Finally I SAW him._ "MACAVITY!"_ apparently, this is what Demeter felt. He was standing on top of a pile of junk. then it hit me. HE KILLED MY SISTER! There was no way in HEAVISIDE i was going to let that monster get away with killing my sister! not event hte great everlasting cat HIMSELF could stop me from attacking him! I yanked myself free of mungojerrie's protecting arms. I ran full tilt at The Hidden Paw. I leapt at him, claws and fangs, and this time, unlike the other times i had defended mysefl against him. i wasn't holding back. Before i could even register the pain in my cheek, i felt blood runing down my face. I schreeched. I flung myself at him. but he was to quick. he tackled me from behind. i twisted myself free off of my belly and i started pummeling his soft underbelly with my hind claws. I felt a great surge of satisfaction when i saw his blood on my paws. He screamed and slashed my face. I relaxed and stopped straining against his hold, he loosened his paws that were clenched around my wrists in surprise. I had expected this. It was my trademark move to do that. you would have thought he'd have figured it out by now! I leapt up out of his hold. He rolled to the side. He leapt up in a flash and flung me against the wall. he he underestimated my strenght. this time. i had trapped him. i went in for the final lunge, the one that would kill him._

"you know you can't do it! you know you can't kill a former jellicle, especially one your DEAR sister Demeter onced loved."_ his words hit home. Demi had loved him. He had killed her. He had betrayed her. I could kill him. but i wouldn't, i wouldn't stoop to his level, i would leave him wounded and sorry, but not lifeless. I got off of him, and gave him one last departing hiss as he ran off cackling and limping._

_I sighed, i saw mungojerrie runnign towards me. all the other jellicles looking at me, surprise registering on their faces._

"GAAH!"

"what! what is i' Ahz?"

"Did you not learn ANY manners?! your supposed to ASK before you start grooming me!'

"oops!" i smiled

"well dear miz ahz, May I groom and tend to yah woundz?"

"yes, yes you may sweet mungojerrie!"

_He was so sweet and gentle. it didn't matter if it was only a scratch, he was just as gentle with it as the inch deep gash that scored my thigh. I started licking my chest, smoothing out the ruffled fur. I purred as he licked behind my ears. it tickled! He seemed to acnowlege this and licked my ears harder. I rolled on top of him laughing and purring. Thankfully we were alone. all the other jellicles had decided to give us some privacy. I looked down on his face, his cheeky grin. I had loved him so much before i was captured. but i had never told him, how my heart had ached for him all these years._

_he pulled me closer. he pulled me up to my paws. i looked deep into his eyes. he bent his head and gently put his lips to mine. I returned the kiss. It was shortlived, but i was satisfied. i sighed and burried my head in his chest-fur, and he rested him chin gently on my head so as not to hurt me. _

"I love you Azkonda."

"I Love you too Mungojerrie..."

_But I knew this wasn't the end of things._

* * *

**ok ! Wadda Yah think? My first CATS fanfic! I'm so excited about Mungojerrie loving Az! Sigh. I love mungojerrie! Wait! DON"T MOVE! do you see that button? right under the text? you gotta capture it! click it! wrestle it down! Leave your review! Make it tough or make it sweet! but you gottah get tha' button! Thank you!**


	2. Dreams

**Ok! I am FINALLY adding on! Geez, I had the HARDEST time trying to figure out what to put in the next chapter! Btw, THANKS for ALL the reviews! To those who asked me how I came up with Azkonda's name, I really am not sure! My only guess is that because I LOVE different names (e.g. Bombalaurina, Rumpleteazer ECT.)I took the first and last letter of the name Artemis (the goddess of the moon and hunting, that's part of the reason Az is Silver*also because Silver is the opposite of Gold*) and made it Az, (I don't like it to be A-S, reminds me of a cuss word!) and the "Konda" part? I'm not so sure! I think I sort of wanted Az to be a Nickname, so I just pulled up some syllables that made up "Konda", put them together, and thought they sounded good! As you already know, I DON"T OWN CATS, BUUUT! I did get the video for my birthday this year!!!! I've already watched it 2 and 1/2 times! I LOVE IT! It has inspired some of my work in this chapter! (Beware, of the AWEFULL BATTLE OF THE PEKES AND THE POLLICLES in this chapter! or maybe the next, I'm not entirely sure!)**

_"No Macavity!"_

_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

"AHHH!"

_There's a figure in the door. Could it be that what just happened wasn't a dream?_

"Wada yah screamin abou' Az?! I heard ya and I came straight over!"

_Oh, thank Heaviside! I threw myself at Mungojerrie sobbing; Everlasting Cat knows how patient this cat is! He's been at my side all year since Demi Died._

"Was I' tha' dream again?"  
_I_ _nodded silently; I couldn't speak past the lump in my throat._

"The dream, where you saw Macavity, and Demeter?"

_I nodded again, and then burst out sobbing; in my dream, I had seen Macavity Killing Demeter._

_Even though Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer had lived across the 'yard from my new den, they moved in order to comfort me, so now their "Den fah two!" is next to mine. Every night straight for the past year they've come running to cheer me up when my dream comes back. It had stopped in the past month but now that it was closer to the jellicle ball, my dream had come back. As Mungojerrie rocked me slowly back and forth my sobbing slowed and eventually came to a stop.  
_"Where's 'teazah'?" _it was our little joke, that whenever I said their names, I spoke in their cockney accent._

"She's with _Tumble"_

_"_TUMBLE?!"_ I have to admit, I am a LITTLE protective of 'teazah' she's like my sister, well you know, other than Demi and Bomba. _

"Yes..."

"But, she's, she's almost a year older than him!"

"And you're almost a yea' oldah than me!"

"Oh, uh, he he..." He grinned.

**"**Umm, I suppose 'teazah's gunna want me back in our den tanigh'"

"NO! Don't go! I need you!"_ I grinned evilly in the darkness it really was too bad he couldn't see it, heh heh heh!_

"Oh alrigh'!"

"YAAAY!"

_I snuggled next to him as he lied down beside me on my little cushion, he was WARM._

_When he started snoring my thoughts drifted off to how close we are. And then of all the things about my past I haven't told him or any of the other jellicles. About my past with the Hidden Paw_

**Sorry for all the suspense, well really I'm not! But I am sorry it's so short! But I couldn't think of anything else, and I wanted to get some great ideas for the next "chapter" about Azkonda's past with Macavity!!!!!!!! YAY! R&R!!!! PS I'm currently working on fixing my spelling!**


	3. Memories and Relization

**Sorry it took such a LONG time, I have been trying to get Ideas for Azkonda's past... well. HEEERREEE WE GO!**

_When he started snoring my thoughts drifted off to how close we are. And then of all the things of my past I haven't told him or any of the other Jellicles. About my past with the Hidden Paw._

_The memories came by themselves. Everlasting Cat knows how much I never want to think about them again. They came flooding into my head like a river, whose dam has just broke. It started all the way from the beginning..._

**Underlined Italics are Azkonda's memories, Bold Italics are what she is thinking of those memories at the time during her "flash back".**

**I had been so Jealous of Demeter when we were kits. She always had Macavity's attention, while I was sitting in the corner alone. Bomba, of course, was with 'lil' Tugger. I remember one time, when Demeter was playing cards with Mac, adn I was so left out, and longed to be with them.**

"Demi! Come play with me!"

"Not now Az, I'm playing cards with Mac, I'll play later!"

"FINE!"  
"*SIGH* Az, come back, I'm sorry!"

**Macavity was cool back then, almost nice. But he was too good for anyone but Demeter. Even her twin sister. But not for long.**

**I walked up to Macavity one day when Demeter was playing with Munkus, we were almost queens...**

_"_Hi Macavity!"

"Why, Hello Az!"  
"Want to play cards Mac?"  
"sure, why not."

**We played cards for hours, giggling and talking, I notice now, that back then, he didn't cheat at cards.**

"Az?"  
"Yes Mac?"  
"Want to go for a walk by the stream?"  
"oh Mac! I'd love to!"

**Oh how foolish I was that day, I had let myself fall in love with an almost tom that was one day, going to ruin my life.**

**We had walked down to the stream, and Macavity had picked a pink throated lilly and given it to me. I had almost fainted. For many weeks after that, he no longer spent his time with Demeter, but with me. And It was almost time for my first Jellicle ball, when he asked me the question that changed my life forever...**

"Az?"  
"hmm?"  
"Will... Will you be my mate for the Jellicle Ball?"

**He was nervous, and he had just asked me to the ball, He was sweet, kind, caring and cute, how could I say no?**

"OH MACAVITY!" _I had lept on him, smothering myself in his fur._

"I take that as a yes?!"  
"Oh yes Macavity! YES YES YES!"

But that was the year Macavity was exiled. I never saw him again. Of course, Demeter was so sad,and I was heartbroken, because I had fallen in love, and I was still falling. It was different this time, because I had somewhat gotten over Macavity, and started a crush on Mungojerrie, but I Knew, in my heart of hearts, that I was still deeply in love with Macavity.

When Demeter went out for her morning walk and didn't come back, I thought she had just gone to her owners house, in fact, every one did. But when she didn't come back for TWO YEARS, we knew something was wrong… 

We couldn't find her, even after searching for almost a year… Munkus couldn't sleep, and Jennyanydots had the hardest time getting me and Bomba to eat… suddenly her mouse cakes just weren't that good anymore with out Demeter. 

When she finally came back, we were overjoyed! Sure she was beaten to a pulp, but Jellyorum could fix that. She was nervous, she stuttered and jumped at every sound… but still I was jealous. Why? Because, ever since Macavity had been exiled, I had wanted to see my mate and never got to. And now, Demeter, Not even his mate, gets to spend two years with him. Yep, I was jealous because she had gotten beat to a pulp by my mate… 

But the next month, I got my wish!

"PSST!"  
"who is that?!"  
"Az, its me, Mac!"

_I peered around the corner, I was sitting in the tyre. Sure enough, I saw Mac's emerald eyes peering out at me._

"_MACAVITY!"  
"SHHH!"  
"Sorry!"  
"come here!"  
_

_I walked over to him and he pulled me into his embrace. _

"_what are you doing here?!"  
"I came to get you!"  
"Will you truly take me with you?"  
"Of course! I've missed you so much…"_

**And with that I left to his warehouse. A year or so passed, and I noticed that Mac was no longer the Macavity I knew… he had at first, used Demeter to get to me, but I found out, he wanted me, to get to Demeter… how foolish I was at that time. He was cruel and heartless. That kind gentle heart that I had fallen in love with, was now a cold hard stone. He tortured cats for no reason, he cheated at cards, he no longer loved me, but instead, used me for his work… **


	4. Waking to a new day

**Disclaimer: I do not own cats.**

**Sorry to my dedicated readers and reviewers if this is short! I could not go on! I just had to stop there… trying to figure out EXACTLY what happens in the end of this chapter! I will not ruin it for you!**

_I woke up to a light kiss on my cheek from Mungojerrie. I sighed contently and snuggled up against him, taking in his scent of well… Mungojerrie! Wait, that doesn't smell sweet, and kind, and somewhat tangy and spicy, it smells… rotten, and stiff, it smells like… like… an image of the ginger tom I had been remembering pops into my mind's eye, it smells like MACAVITY!! I rolled over and my eyes flew open as I took in the ginger tom's emerald eyes, when I saw the malice behind them I quickly covered my surprise, but I knew Macavity could smell my fear of him. I had only one question, well; ok SEVERAL questions, but only one that seemed to be important now._

"Where are Mungojerrie and the rest of the tribe?"

"My dear Azkonda, do I not get greeted with an 'Oh good morning love!'?"

"Do I need to repeat myself? WHERE is Mungojerrie and the rest of the tribe?" I tried to keep calm but I knew anger and fear were creeping into my voice.

"Oh, well, the tribe is sound asleep, but not a NATURAL sleep! HA! They are simply under my spell, easy as that! And you're dear Mungojerrie?"

He rolled out of my way and I saw that Mungojerrie had been bound, there were ropes cutting into his paws, and he was gagged, but not blinded, he was going to see EVERYTHING. Macavity still has it; he still knows the best way to torture any living soul. I could practically see Mungojerrie's fear and sorrow coming off him in waves. I turned back to Macavity, daring him to come closer. As luck has it, he did. He picked me up, carrying me silently to the middle of the 'yard. I could see the anger glinting in his eyes, and I knew, I KNEW that this is what happened to Demeter.

He tied my paws together behind my back, and as he did the same to my feet, I sat there silently taking it all in, thinking. I let out a yelp of surprise as his claws grazed my cheek, snapping my head to the side. I glared at him. That glare earned me a kick to my side. I rolled over in pain, I could already hear Mungojerrie yelling at Macavity, but I could not let Mungojerrie get hurt now could I? Since I had not been gagged, I yelled out to him.

"Mungojerrie! Do NOT yell! Keep quiet! Please for-"

I had been cut off by Macavity's foot crashing into my nose. I felt the blood run out of it, it was broken for sure. I whimpered. I felt myself going numb as Macavity continued to beat me. Finally, I felt no more pain, but I did not know what was worse. The pain or the memories that came back when my eyes glazed over.

_I heard Macavity calling me to his den. I shoved past Griddlebone, ignoring her hiss of anger. When I got to his den, I saw a small black and white tuxedo kit, cuddled into a ball. He seemed familiar, I couldn't quite place it though, probably just another street cat. _

"_Az, this is Mistofelees, he's another CONJURING CAT! I've already tortured some of his magic out of him; I want you to do me a favor."_

"_Yes Mac?" _

"_I want you to take him back to his cell, then come here for your surprise."  
"Yes Macavity."  
I gently scooped up the little kitten; I had never understood why Macavity had to torture them for their parents'' deeds. At this time, I had tried desperately to escape, shying away from all that Macavity had done. I spoke gently to the little kitten, soothing him._

"_So, you're Mistofelees?"  
"Y-yes!"_

"_Shh, it's alright! I won't hurt you, I promise." _

"_y-you w-w-won't?"_

_I smiled.  
"No, I promise. Here, how about I go get you some dinner, and maybe a blanket?"  
"that would be nice please!"_

_I smiled again. Kittens are so cute. I was glad he had finally stopped stammering._

_I set him down gently and closed the cage bars. I turned around to the nearest guard and spoke to him._

"_get this kitten a FAIR dinner, not some skimpy little mouse! And a few blankets and pillows, maybe a teddy bear from the last thief who reported in. Macavity's ORDERS."  
I turned on my heel and left for Macavity's den. _

"_hello Az, ready for your surprise?"  
"Yes Mac, I am." I could see a glowing bottle in his left paw. Was that what he wanted to give me? What was it anyway?  
"I want you to drink this." He gestured at the bottle. I reached for it and he put it in my paws. I looked at it swiftly, tested it, and gulped it down. It tasted sweet, like… cinnamon, mixed with vanilla maybe. I felt myself start glowing from the inside out._

"_you have just drank some of that kitten's magic, from now on, you have a bond with Mistofelees."_

"_Does this mean that I also share his magic?"_

"_only when you know your ineffable name. Once you know your ineffable name, you merely have to whisper it in your head and your magic is available, now go, get out of my sight!"_

"AAAH!" _I was jerked out of my memory as Macavity broke several of my ribs at once. _

_I heard someone whisper in my ear, I turned my head, and saw the spirit of Demeter! _

_I cried out for her, but she only whispered in my ear once more. Then she disappeared. But what she had whispered was going to save my life. _

**Alrighty then! I hope this was a good chapter! I worked hard on it! Please Read and Review, but seeing as your reading this, you have already read it, so now review! In addition, I want some guesses as to what you think Demeter told Aza! (its pretty obvious, really.) Thanks again, hopefully I will be updating before Thursday, because I will be gone to camp Friday, Saturday and Sunday. **


	5. Ineffable, Singular Name

**A.N: Sorry it took me so long, dreaded writers block, AGAIN… but even though the story is sooooooooooo dreadfully short, I'm adding one or two or even three at a time! Tha's right love! Now, I will stop babbling and you can enjoy the show! **

_I heard someone whisper in my ear; I turned my head, and saw the spirit of Demeter! _

_I cried out for her, but she only whispered in my ear once more. Then she disappeared. However, what she had whispered was going to save my life. _

"Eneffelees…"

"DEMETER! Help me!"

"Eneffelees…"

(K, quick authors note! Eneffelees is pronounced Eee-Neh-fell-ees, the ending is part of mistoFFELLEES, you know, since Azkonda has a bond with him! I am so clever! Lol! ^. ^ now back to the story!)

"Please!"

"Eneffelees…"

_Eneffelees… Eneffelees… ENEFFELEES! My ineffable name! Nice name… Eneffelees. Why does that sound so familiar? Eneffelees? Mistofelees! My bond with him… my magic! OUR magic… _

"Hey Macavity…" I tried to sound as seductive as I could through the mask of pain.

"Yes dearest Azkonda, dear?" He stopped wailing on me and I stood up. I stood as close to him as I dared and pulled the "Bomba". I shifted all my weight onto one hip and put my paw on it. I pushed out my chest and smirked. Macavity was going as planned. I cannot believe he is still such a sucker for the "Bomba". I suppressed an inner shudder as I let the finger of my left paw trace circles in his chest fur. Thank The Everlasting Cat I had taken "Seduction" lessons from Bombalaurina. She had sort of, no REALLY forced me and Demeter to take them… wow. BAD MEMORIES! Ha-ha! I let my palm rest gently on his chest. As Tugger would say 'Lights! Camera! ACTION!'

"Eneffelees…"

"Wha-!" A silver and black lightening bolt flew from my left paw as Macavity was flung across the yard. He slammed into unconsciousness the same time he hit the side of the Junkyard wall.

"Eneffelees…" I could hear the rest of the Tribe coming out of their dens slowly. I REALLY didn't have time for this! I ran to Mistofelees's den as fast as I could. I knew the Tunnel was right around the corner! I dived into the tunnel, accidentally crashing into Mistofelees.

"GAAH!"

"What is it Misto?"

"What are you doing in my den!"  
"Look Misto, I know you probably don't remember me-"

"uh, Yeah I do, I see you every day."  
"how many times have I told you! DO NOT INTURUPT ME! Ok, do you remember when you where captured by Macavity as a kitten?" I saw him shudder in the darkness.

"Uh- of c-c-course I d-d-do!" I knew he stammered when he thought of that specific memory.

"Do you remember the cat who saved you from Macavity?" I needed this to hurry along, I could hear Macavity gaining consciousness.

"Y-yes, W-why?"  
"I was that cat, and I am also the one who drank the little bit of magic he took from you, we share a bond Mistofelees, a bond of magic, now. I need you to help me defeat Macavity Once and For ALL!"

He didn't say anything. I watched as patiently as I could as shock, then realization then fear registered on his face.

"Alright Az, I'm coming." I smiled.

Together we crept out of the tunnel, and made our way back to Macavity. I suppressed a scream when I saw that Macavity had woken up, and was fighting Mungojerrie. I glanced quickly at Mistofelees, he winked, I smiled.

"Eneffelees…"  
"Mistofelees…"

Two Identical lightening bolts shot out of our paws and hit Macavity dead center of his back. I saw the horror on his face as he looked our way. Then he ran away and I knew he wouldn't be coming back. We could have killed him if we had wanted to, but on our way back, I had asked Mistofelees not to hit him hard, just a little more than a shock. I guess I just couldn't kill him. I looked to the side and saw Mungojerrie, but thankfully, he got away with only a few scratches. I tried to run towards him, but I collapsed before I got two feet. The last thing I heard was Mungojerrie crying out my name, then black.


	6. Demter's Collar?

I woke up to a dazzling ray of moonlight shining on my face. I slowly sat up, expecting a major headache, but receiving none. I looked around. Where is everyone? What happened to Mungojerrie? Where am I? This place, it LOOKS like the tribe's junkyard, but as I strained my ears to hear the gentle sounds of sleep, I heard none. This place was too quiet to inhabit any one cat. Suddenly, I saw a figure on top of one of the junkyard "towers".

"Moonlight, turn your face to the moonlight, let your memory lead you, open up, enter in. If you find there, the meaning of what happiness is, then a new life will begin."

Demeter looked down on me and smiled. That song… that song was the one we had sung together as kits…

I sang out the second verse that we had put together one night.

"Moonlight! See the dew on a Sunflower, and a rose that is fading… Roses wither away. Like the sunflower, I yearn to turn my face to the dawn… I am waiting… for, the day…"

Together we sang the last verse

"Sunlight through the trees in summer, endless masquerading. Like a flower, as the dawn is breaking, the memory, is fading…"

"Demeter, what is this place?"  
"Az, this place, is the Heaviside layer…"  
I was speechless… I was… dead?

"But… Deme?"

"No, you aren't dead, merely… resting."  
"Resting?"

"Look at yourself."  
I looked down on my fur, it was… glowing?

"Why- "

"You are glowing because of the magic in your veins, you are healing… thus, the moonlight. Whenever you are ready to go back you can, but you do not have to." What was she implying? That she needed me? No, even though I missed her as much as I do, I can't leave Mungojerrie, it's not in my job description.

"Demeter, I have missed you, but I cannot leave Mungojerrie, I just can't. He may not love me the way I love him, but I can't live without him. Please take me back."  
"I understand, tell Munkus I love him. And all you have to do is…"  
" I know, and thank you, I miss you Deme, I do, I really do." And I meant it.

"Goodbye Aza…"  
"Goodbye Deme."  
"Eneffelees…"

I opened my eyes. I took a sharp intake of breath when all I saw was two sets of deep green eyes.

" 'ello Aza!"

" 'ello Aza!"

"Uh, hello Mungojerrie, Teazah."

I watched as Rumpleteazer walked off to meet Tumblebrutus.

"Uh, Azkonda?"  
"Yes Jerrie?"  
"Oi need ta ask you something."  
"Anything, Mungojerrie, Anything." He looks nervous. I wonder why? Is he going to-

"Azkonda, will you… be ma mate?" I gasped. He had asked me! He had asked me! Everlasting cat! He brought out a collar.

"OH YES MUNGOJERRIE!" wait, that collar! It looks… so familiar!

"Oi hope ya don't moind… but this collah isn't new. Oi found eet in tha Junkyard, and Oi thought eet would be special ta you."  
"Why would it be special to me?"  
"This collah used ta be Demetah'sCollah."

TO BE CONTINUED!

**Ok, I have REALLY BAD NEWS…******** Ok, I know I promised an xra 2 chapters after this, but I was working on them, and my computer had to UPDATE! So, it completely demolished the other two chapters! And I would have had this chapter in before today, but as you may know, has been on the fritz and won't let me log in! SIGH, your going to have to wait till the end of this week for some chapters, in the mean while, ENJOY THE CLIFFHANGER! MUUWAAAHAHAHAHA! Hehe!**


	7. Fears

**A/N: I FINALLY recovered this chapter! Heh! Also, I would like to give special thanks to SummerRose12 for her Ideas in this chapter! **

"_**This collah used ta be Demetah's Collah."**_

_  
I took the collar gently into my paws. I ran my paws over the delicate spikes on her collar, and looked at the engraved words we had together carved into it as kittens, on our first jellicle ball__**. **__**Felinity~**_**Demeter~Azkonda~Felinity****. **_Indeed… this collar is special to me. I allowed a single tear to grace my cheek as I looked up at Mungojerrie. I looked up to see sadness and worry replace his cheeky grin. Did he truly love me so much that he regretted giving me this collar? That he worried that I do not love him back. Now I regret all those days I spent NOT telling him I love him… _

"I-I undastand if this was too soon, I really shouldn't 'ave given you Demetah's collah, you probably don't want to see it again. I-"

_I cut him off gently as I kissed him. Perhaps this would show him how much I love him. I felt him stiffen in surprise and I wondered if this was the wrong thing to do. However, almost immediately he relaxed and I felt his paws around my waist as he pulled me closer, thus deepening the kiss. I could smell his spicy scent and taste the sweet taste of catnip, although he was not conspiring with Tugger, it was just his… taste. He gently released me from his hold. _

"Yes…"_ I said softly. _

"Yes, I will be your mate Mungojerrie." _This is the happiest day of my life… I grinned as _

_Mungojerrie's original grin spread across his face. _

"May I 'ave your attention please?"

_Everyone stopped what he or she was doing and looked towards Mungojerrie. Even Bombalaurina and Tugger stopped flirting. _

"I love this queen very much! At the next ball, we are going ta become mates!" _All of the _

_cats cheered, I saw Rumpleteazer jump up and down in excitement and I was reminded of something I have to do._

"Mungojerrie, I hate to leave you, but I need to go talk to 'Teazah'."

"Alroit!"

_He did not seem to have a problem with that. I am glad. What I need to talk to Rumpleteazer about is very important to me… I walked over to her and was nearly thrown to the ground when she pounced on me!_

"Oaf!"

"Wot is i'?"_ I looked at her with exasperation. _

"You nearly tackled me!"_ I continued the rest of my sentence quietly. _

"I also need to tell you something very important, in private if you please." _She nodded and we told Munkustrap that we would be going for a quiet summer stroll. When we exited the Junkyard and rounded the corner, I began my story. _

"Do you remember when Mistofelees was captured by Macavity as a kitten?" I saw her nod gravely.

"Do you remember the cat who saved him from Macavity?"

"Yes, why?"  
"I was that cat, and I am also the one who drank the little bit of magic he took from Mistofelees. We share a bond Rumpleteazer, a bond of magic."

_She gasped. I knew her and Mungojerrie had had a horrible relationship with Macavity when they were younger, and that they shared a fear of conjuring cats. The only reason I was telling Rumpleteazer and not Mungojerrie, was that I knew Mungojerrie's fear was stronger than 'Teazer's'_.

"I-I…" _I felt a cold wave of fear wash over me. As cold as ice._

"Please 'Teazer! Trust me! Don't tell Mungojerrie yet please? I'm afraid that if he finds out, he won't want anything to do with me! I have to tell him on my own time, but now is not the right time. Please? Rumpleteazer? Are you OK? Please don't fear me! I won't hurt you I promise. I-" _I stopped talking when I saw her smile. Why is she smiling? _

"Oi understand! Oi do trust you, and Oi promise, Oi won't tell Mungojerrie! Oi can understand ya fear, and Oi don't fear YOU because Oi know ya WON"T 'urt me, because you are loik a sista ta me."

**Quick A/N, I just HAD to say this: AWWWWWWWWWW "Sisterly love!" Ok, I'm done. **

_I smiled. But apparently she wasn't done. She had just ran out of breath! _

"Since you 'ave a bond with Mistofelees, and Oi know 'e 'as ta say 'is ineffable to do magic, wot is your ineffable name?"_ I smiled, 'Teazah always knew what I needed to tell her!_

"I was about to tell you, my ineffable is Eneffelees. I trust you with that 'Teazah'."

"Oi've been meenin ta tell ya, Oi know moi ineffable too!" _I gasped. Once a cat knows his/ her ineffable, their gift is opened up to them. And Rumpleteazer is trusting me with her name! _

"_Moi ineffable name is…" _

**CLIFHANGER! Hehe, but don't worry, I'll have the next chapter up hopefully by the end of this week! The only thing missing from it is in fact 'Teazah's ineffable! This next chapter will have a small discussion of the above, and rehearsals for "The Awful Battle of the Peeks and the Pollicles!" Therefore, the next chapter is easy! Then the chapter after that is the Jellicle Ball, so expect some surprises! **


	8. A Playful Play

**A/N please read ALL of this, although most of it is really the lyrics to the awful battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles, there are a few surprises, and explanations, not to mention the whole thing is in Azkonda's point of view. This is one of my favorite songs in the musical (not including Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer) so it is dedicated to all of my faithful readers and reviewers! **

**To: musicgal3**

**Jelliclesoul635**

**Electric Demeter **

**and Summer Rose 12**

**Thank you! This is one of the many chapters to come that are dedicated to you!**

"_Moi ineffable name is…" _

_I gasped when I heard her ineffable name. Her name was beautiful, Maharani is so original, and different… and so… Rumpleteazer! I could hear Munkustrap calling for rehearsals for the "Awful Battle of the Peeks and the Pollicles" I was supposed to help him tell the story. I glanced at Rumpleteazer and smiled, I saw a mischievous glint appear in her eyes. It was an unspoken race as we propelled ourselves towards the junkyard entrance, each trying to beat the other. We landed on top of each other in a panting heat at the entrance. A confused Admetus was watching us with a worried eye as we pulled ourselves up and dusted off. I smiled at Admetus and 'Teazah and I walked past him, each of us flicking out tails so that they brushed his leg. When we rounded the corner, we busted out laughing. _

"P-Poor A-Admetus!"_ I said in between laughs._

"D-Do ya r-really think e't-thought we w-were…"

"FLIRTING?" _We said simultaneously we collapsed into giggles all over again. _

"O-Oi mean, did ya see 'is face!"  
"Yeah! It was irreplaceable!"

_I mocked the look on Admetus's face. It was a mask of confusion, worry and glee all in one! 'Teazah started laughing again and I couldn't help but join! _

"What are you two laughing about?"

_I saw Rumpleteazer freeze at the sound of that voice, but I had absolutely no problem telling Bombalaurina about our little prank. After a few deep breaths, I told the impatient Bomba what we did. _

"You what?! Shame on you! Especially you Azkonda! Even after Mungojerrie asked you to be his mate?!"

_Bomba is SUCH the actress! Even though her mock horror is slightly believable, you could tell she was fighting hard to keep from laughing. Finally, after a moment of silence, laughter exploded on Bombalaurina's face and she fell to the floor, rolling with laughter. Rumpleteazer and I exchanged looks as we waited for Bombi's laughter to subside. She then picked herself up, gave herself a few quick licks and sauntered off to join Tugger. We smiled and I went off to greet Munkustrap, and help him with the rehearsals. _

**Another quick A/N, this is my version of T.A.B.O.T.P.A.T.P (the awful battle of the pekes and the Pollicles.) It is the same words of the original, same beat and most of the same choreography, just a few changes in who sings it! Here we go!**

I heard Munkustrap begin the song and I rushed up behind him, ready to start.

"Of the Awful Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles! Together with, some account, of the pugs and the poms! And the intervention! Of a' the GREAT RUMPUS CAT!" I recited the next verse, making several powerful arm movements.

"The pekes and the Pollicles, everyone knows, are proud and implacable passionate foes! The pugs and the poms although most people say do not like fighting, yet once, in a way they now and again, join into the fray!"

"And they:"  
"bark!" Tantomile and Coricopat gave their impression of a Pollicle (Coricopat is actually Demeter in the video)

"Bark!" Jemima was so excited about her part in the play!

"Bark, Bark!" Asparagus Jr. Looked surprisingly fierce…

"RUFF!" Cassandra had been working on making her part as realistic as possible, and succeeded in surprising Jemima, Mistofelees and Skimbleshanks when they contributed their part.

"Bark, Bark, Bark!" Munkustrap acted as if he could hear real Pollicles, inducing giggles out of some of the younger kittens that were watching.

"Until you could hear them all over the park! Now, on the occasion of which I shall speak, almost nothing had happened for nearly a week!"  
"And that's a long time for a Poll or a Peke!" I spoke the truth! Pekes and Pollicles do fight a lot! I continued into the next verse.

"The big police dog was away from his beat, I don't know the reason but most people think, he slipped into the Wellingtons arm for a drink!" Good, Skimbleshanks had given me my cue.  
"And no-one at all, was about on the street, when a Peke and a Pollicle, happened to meet." Here Munkustrap crossed his arms to indicate to Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, his Pollicle and Peke, to meet. They carefully performed their parts as planned, Munkustrap carefully watching their every move. Mungojerrie had told me he was going to change his part a bit, but I have not seen it yet. Munkustrap continued.

"They did not advance, or exactly retreat, but they glared at each other, and scraped their hind feet. And started to:"

"Bark!"

"Bark!"

"Bark!"  
"Bark, Bark!" here it was! Mungojerrie had intentionally messed up! Poor 'Straps!

"Bark!" Rumpleteazer shook her head in mock dismay.

"Bark?"

"Bark!" Rumpleteazer pretended to confirm Mungojerrie's guess… They had better hurry it up! I am going to laugh soon!

"Until you could hear them all over the park!" Munkustrap was now pointing to Mungojerrie quite obviously and motioning for the older males to join in to help. So I hopped right beside 'Teazah and started to…

"Bark!"

"Bark!"

"Bark, Bark!"  
"Bark!"

"Bark?"  
"Bark!" 'Teazah and I shook our heads pitifully, trying to disguise our laughter, while Mungojerrie continued acting like a ditz! Now it is my turn!

"Now the Peke, although people may say what they please, is no British dog, but heathen Chinese!" I playfully bumped a specific feline, as she rubbed her RUMPleteazer, on my leg.

"And so all the pekes when they heard the uproar, some came to the window, some came to the door." When Munkustrap indicated a doggy door beneath his legs, I dove underneath, as Jennyanydots was supposed to do for the jellicle ball.

"There were surly a dozen, more likely a score! And together they started to grumble in wheeze, in their huffery snuffery, heathen Chinese!" _Munkustrap playfully shoved me out of the way and finished the line.  
_"But a terrible din is what Pollicles like! For a Pollicle dog is a dour Yorkshire tyke!" _I led the "Pollicles" around Munkustrap in a circle, chanting along the way, and trying my best to keep them from trampling Munkustrap_.

"There are dogs out of every nation! The Irish, the Welsh, and the Dane!

The Russian, the Dutch, the Dalmatian!

And even from China and Spain!  
The poodle, the pom, the Alsatian!

And the mastiff who walks on a chain."

_They were trampling us! That teaches Munkustrap NOT to work with a bunch of kittens! Jeez! I had to say something to get them to stop! I firmly placed my paw on Pouncival's head to stop him and the rest of the line from moving. It is such a shame that he has to humiliate himself by trying to continue. _  
"And to those that are frisky and frollicle, let my meaning be perfectly plain!" _They all joined in wearily, knowing this familiar warning. _

"For my name it is Little Tom Pollicle- and you'd better not do it again" _I let Pouncival go, not realizing he was falling. I glanced over my shoulder. Apparently, not all cats land on their feet! I heard great fullness seep into Munkustrap's voice as he recited the next line. _

"And his braw Scottish cousins are snappers and biters! And every dog-jack of them notable fighters! And so they stepped out, with their pipers in order, playing when the blue bonnets come over the border!" _As Tugger paraded around the clearing playing his bagpipes and "accidentally" knocking all the pekes down, I decided I would play with him. I did a series of gymnastic flips, back flips, walk over's and hand springs. All of them right along side tugger. He winked at me and I cart wheeled over to Munkustrap as the "Pugs and the Poms" came out, to say my line._

"Then the Pugs and the Poms held no longer aloof, but some from the balcony, some from the roof! Joined in to the din with a…"

"Bark!"

"Bark!"  
"Bark!"  
"Bark, BARK!"

"Until you could hear them all over the park!"

"Huffery Snuffery, Huffery Snuffery, Huffery SNUFF!"

"Until you could hear them all over the park!" _Why are all of these cats barking like heathen dogs? Aye! I am getting a headache, time to stop this non-sense!_

"NO!!" _I glanced at Munkustrap._

"Jinx" _I whispered. Now Munkustrap is supposed to introduce the "Great Rumpus Cat". It was really just Admetus dressed in the comic heroes' costume, courtesy of Jellyorum and Jennyanydots. _

"Now when these bold heroes, together assembled, the traffic all stopped. And the Underground Trembled." _I heard snickers behind us as Munkustrap wiggled his hips._

"And some of the neighbors were so much afraid, that they started to ring up, the fire brigade!" _I took over for Munkustrap easily, considering his embarrassment. Good old Munkustrap, certainly dependable to finish the job. Finishing his lines as usual. _

"When suddenly out from a small basement flat, why who should stalk out, but the GREAT RUMPUS CAT!" _We all joined in, when Admetus fell from one of the towers on his cue, Munkustrap and I took him by the arms and practically DRAGGED him to_ _the center. Munkustrap was on his left and me on his right._** (Azkonda is standing where Munkustrap was in the video)**_ I think we are BOTH ready for this rehearsal to be over!_

"His eyes were like fireballs fiercely blazing! He gave; a great yawn and his jaws were amazing!" _I peered into Admetus's mouth, thinking I saw something stuck in his "Amazing Jaws". I jumped back as he snapped at my nose._

"And when he looked out, through the bars of the area, you never saw anything fiercer!" _I gladly cut in, feeling playful._

"Or hairier!" _I had to keep ducking while I continued my lines, trying to avoid Admetus's kicks and claws._

"And what with the glare of his eyes and his yawning, the pekes and the Pollicles quickly took warning! He looked at the sky and he gave a great leap-" _Finally! Admetus was remembering what he was supposed to be doing and leapt and the pekes and the Pollicles. Munkustrap winked at me and continued._

"And they every last one of them scattered like sheep!" _Still Admetus continued to kick at me!_

"And when the police dog, returned to his beat, there wasn't a single one left in the street!"

_Munkustrap, "The Great Rumpus Cat", and I Kicked forward, slapping our knees, and then ran backwards and sashayed forwards, arm up, to the front. We were about to end rehearsal when tugger decided he was going to get more attention from me by playing his bagpipes. When he saw that his flirting was not working, and his bagpipes failed, he stalked off, leaving us to end rehearsals. This end line is the tribe's cue that the play is over._

"OH HAIL AND THE POWER TO THE GREAT RUMPUS CAT!"

**These next couple of chapters should be up by the end of this week or next, it is all about the Jellicle ball, so give me a while to figure out how exactly to write it. Thanks again! Read and Review Please!**


	9. Jellicle Ball, Part One

_I walked into the clearing… _

_I heard a car roll by and ran, startled, into the pipe, not realizing that Mistoffelees was actually in there. I heard him hiss, and I stifled a chuckle. I watched Munkustrap come out, and I saw Cassandra strike a pose, revealing her ancient Egyptian heritage. Skimbleshanks came out, sniffing the air with his superior nose, searching for danger. I saw a movement out of the corner of my eye, and saw Pouncival land on his mother's rocking chair. I watched in awe as the mystic feline, Tantomile, and her twin Coricopat came out, moving gracefully in sync. Electra struck a pose, obviously doing her best to act mysterious. I rolled my eyes in exasperation as 'The' Rum Tum Tugger came out, trying again, to impress every female feline in the vicinity. I came running out of the pipe, unable to hide any longer. _

"Are you blind when you're born?" _Munkustrap always responded first to the tide pull of the Jellicle Moon, I think he thinks it is his responsibility as the tribe protector to start and finish the Jellicle Ball. _

"Can you see in the dark?" _I barely kept from crying as I recited mine and Demeter's usual line._

"Can you look at a king?" _On his escapades on the Midnight_ _Mail, Skimbleshanks had indeed 'looked at a king'. _

"Would you sit on his throne?"

_I smirked as Tugger sang his line._

"Can you say of your bite, that it is worse than your bark?" _Why must he always state the obvious?_

_I watched as Alonzo paraded about the Junkyard piles. _

"When you're walking alone?"

"Because Jellicles are, and Jellicles do, Jellicles do and Jellicles would, Jellicles would and Jellicles can, Jellicles can and Jellicles do…" _We sang just above a Jellicle whisper, twitching, and looking around, and slowly dancing, each of us getting used to the Jellicle tide… this is my first one in Everlasting Cat knows how many years… its like starting all over again. _

_I watched Jellylorum hop a bit… like she used to do when she was younger. _

"Are you tense when you sense, there's a storm in the air…"

"Can you find you're way blind, when you're lost in the street?" _I smiled; Jemima had inherited Demeter's and my voice… _

_We all smiled when Old Deuteronomy sang of the Heaviside layer. _

_We repeated the chorus, louder this time, getting more and more excited as the night grew longer. _

_Tantomile sang her line, and Jennyanydots, Victoria and Alonzo sang of how they familiar with candle, and Electra, of 'book and with bell'! Of course, Bombalaurina is ever proud of being Whittington's friend, and I watched, amused, as Mistoffelees leapt out of the tunnel. _

"The pipe pipers assistant!"

_I took a double take when I heard Tumblebrutus's deep voice; I guess he got that from his grandfather, Jennyanydots' father. _

"Are you mean loik a minx?" _I smiled as Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer came out, singing their line in their famous cockney accent. _

"Are you lean loik a lynx?"

_And you could most DEFINITELY tell what matters most to Etcetera, food, and Tugger! _

"Where you there when the Pharaohs commissioned the sphinx?"

_We continuously sang louder and louder, none of us singing to the same music. You see, all Jellicles hear a different kind of music, yet the same notes, understand? Well let me explain, Demeter, Everlasting Cat bless her soul, would hear a soft, light song, and Bombs, she hears a deep, tenor instrument, and I myself, hear the music, with a kind of a deep jazz feel to it. _

_I plugged my sensitive ears as Jennyanydots again, sang her high "C"! _

_I shrugged as the boot fell, figuring it was from yet another uncaring human, oblivious to our beautiful caterwauls._

"Feline, Fearless, Faithful and True to others who do… what…" _We all burst forth joyfully, the tension building up inside of us, and bursting free. We practically screamed the chorus, so joyful were we? We sang of the different kinds of cats, practical, dramatically and other sorts! Asparagus Jr. Sang out…_

"There's a man over there! With a look of surprise!" _Where is this man? I glanced up, and met the face of an unsuspecting human, looking at us, with as much as to say well now how about that! _

"Do I actually see, with my own, very eyes? A man whose not heard, of a Jellicle Cat?"

_We all whispered quietly, what's, a Jellicle Cat? What's a Jellicle Cat? _

_I watched quietly as Victoria_ _came out, and danced with Mistoffelees. I love how these two young, soon to be mates, dance together, so sweet! _


	10. Jellicle Ball, Part Two

"I have a Gumbie Cat in mind  
Her name is Jennyanydots  
Her coat is of the tabby kind  
With tiger stripes and leopard spots  
All day she sits up on the stair  
Or on the steps or on the mat  
She sits and sits and sits and sits  
And that's what makes a Gumbie Cat  
That's what makes a Gumbie Cat!"

I sat on a pile of boxes with Bombi and Jellylorum. We smiled as Mistoffelees pretended to scratch his ear when he realized that Munkustrap wasn't talking about him! Instead, he showed off his powers to Victoria, as he raised the trunk of the TS1. And out rolled Jennyanydots! Bombalaurina and I and Jellylorum all snag out, synchronizing...

" But when the days hustle and bustle is done then  
The Gumbie Cat's work has but hardly begun  
And when all the family's in bed and asleep  
She tucks up her skirt to the basement to creep  
She is deeply concerned with the ways of the mice-" We grinned as Jennyanydots corrected us,

"Their behaviour's not good and their manner's not nice!"

And so it went on, for a good 30 minutes, singing about Jennyanydots!

I growled as Tugger dropped Bombalaurina. Who is he to say, outwardly, that she's not good enough for him! And to think, that Bombi won't give up on him! OOOH! Its just so frustrating! And THEN! He goes and bumps her off the clearing!!

"The Rum Tum Tugger is artful and knowing  
The Rum Tum Tugger doesn't care for a cuddle" Oh, I am SO giving him a piece of my mind!

Gah! And they still keep adoring him! Just you wait... GRRAOW! I agree with Mistoffelees, Tugger is a TERRIBLE BORE!

I need Demeter... I need Demeter... I need Demeter... Our mother is back... I need Demeter... Mungojerrie came up behind me, sheltering me from Grizzabella.

"Remark the cat  
Who hesitates toward you in the light of the door  
Which opens on her like a grin  
You see the border of her coat  
Is torn and stained with sand  
And you see the corner of her eye  
Twists like a crooked pin"

was she mocking Cassandra? Well now, Cass and I surely aren't the best of friends, but my mother cannot just go and mock a Jellicle! I've made up my mind. I'm telling the kittens about her. I opened my mouth to sing, when instead, Bombalaurina started the line. She must have been going through my thoughts...

"She's haunted many a low resort  
Near the grimy road of Tottenham Court  
She flitted about the No-mans Land  
From the Rising Sun to the Friend at Hand

And the postman sighed as he scratched his head  
You'd really have thought she ought to be dead  
And who would ever suppose that THAT  
Was Grizzabella, the Glamor Cat!"

I sang out, with disgust, seeing Bombalaurina's pain, and I walked over to her, comforting her.

"Grizzabella the Glamor Cat!" I spat out my line, furious with her for causing Bombs such agony. we sang together,

"Grizzabella, the Glamor... Cat!

" And who'd have ever supposed, that THAT! Was Grizzabella, the Glamor Cat!"

We all know just how much Jennyanydots loved her brother, Bustopher Jones!

Jennyanydots started the song, as her brother entered the clearing.  
"Bustopher Jones is not skin and bones!"

Bombalaurina sang her thoughts of Bustopher's weight.  
"In fact, he's remarkably fat"

JELLY:  
"He doesn't haunt pubs"

JENNY:  
"He has eight or nine clubs" At my last count, he owned 10... well, Jennyanydots is getting older I suppose...

ALL THREE:  
"For he's the St. James street cat!"

I watched from the side as Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer sang their song, waiting patiently till the end so I could snuggle with Mungojerrie...

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazah were a notorious couplah of cats  
As knockabou' clowns, quick change comedians, toight-rope walkers and acrobats  
We 'ave an extensive reputation, we make our home in Victoria Grove  
This is merely our centre of operation for we are incurably given to rove

When the family assembles for Sunday dinnah,  
Their moinds made up that they won't get thinnah  
On Argentoine joint, pota'oes and greens!  
Then the cook will appear from beoind the scenes  
And say in a voice t'at is broken with sorrow  
"I'm afraid you must wait and 'ave dinner tomorrah!  
For the joint 'as gone from the oven like that!"

I laughed, that was one of Mungojerrie's favorite things about being a thief!

Then the family 'ill say, "It's 'at 'orrible cat!  
Was it Mungojerrie?  
Or Rumpleteazah?"  
And most of the time they leave it at that

Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer have a wonderful way of working togethah!  
And some of the toime you would say it was luck  
And some of the toime you would say it was weathah!  
We go through the 'ouse like a 'urricane" I watched as he swung teazah around, much to quickly, and she became dizzy!  
And no sober person could take 'is oath  
Was it Mungojerrie?  
Or Rumpelteazer?  
Or could you have sworn that it mightn't be both?

And when you hear a dining room smash  
Or up from the pantry there comes a loud crash  
Or down from the library came a loud ping  
From a vase that was commonly said to be Ming

Then the family 'ill say: "Now which was which cat?  
It was Mungojerrie!" Teazah came out, frustrated of course, that her twin was taking all the glory, but that was soon overshadowed by the glee of the memory!  
And Rumpelteazer!"  
And there's nothing at all to be done about that!

A.N, sorry about all the songs, I tried to cut them a little short, cept for the last one! LOL  
R&R!


	11. Jellicle Ball, Part Three

I watched, happy and content as Old Deuteronomy came out into the clearing.

Munkustrap and another tom, whom I cannot see, sang of Him.

"Old Deuteronomy's lived a long time  
He's a cat who has lived many lives in succession  
He was famous in proverb and famous in rhyme  
A long while before Queen Victoria's accession!" I smiled, as Victoria got excited at the sound of her name, this year, she really would be a Queen.

The other tom sang out.

" Old Deuteronomy's buried nine wives  
And more; I am tempted to say ninety-nine  
And his numerous progeny prospers and thrives  
And the village is proud of him in his decline!" Yeah, that was most definitely Tugger... I mean, who else would bring up that subject? Yes, Tugger takes after his father... but thankfully, that was when Old Deuteronomy was young... so maybe Tugger'll grow out of it!

"At the sight of that placid and bland physiognomy  
When he sits in the sun on the vicarage wall  
The oldest inhabitant croaks:"

"Well of all things  
Can it be really?  
Yes...no...ho hi oh my eye  
My mind may be wandering but I confess  
I believe it is Old Deuteronomy!"

Can it be really?  
Yes...no...ho hi oh my eye"

I walked slowly over to him, to help him to his seat.  
"My legs may be totter y  
I must go slow  
And be careful of Old Deuteronomy!"

"MACAVITY!" I screeched! I saw the ginger tom leap back into hiding. Mungojerrie took me and we hid behind the washing machine.

Declaring it was safe, Old D sang his line:

" Jellicle Cats come out tonight  
Jellicle Cats come one, come all"

Victoria and Jemima and Munkustrap join him, singing

"The Jellicle Moon is shining bright  
Jellicles come to the Jellicle Ball!"

Alonzo sings about himself, JUST as I remembered at our first ball... humph, almost as vain a Tugger himself!

"Jellicle Cats are black and white  
Jellicle Cats are rather small  
Jellicle Cats are merry-"

"-And bright!" Pouncival... Always the optimistic one... except when it comes to Etcetera... now THAT is a cat Pouncival loves to death, but thinks she hates him! Ahhhh young love!

"And pleasant to hear when we caterwaul!"

And so the night went on, and on, and on!

I sit here, cuddled up against Mungojerrie, crying my eyes out. Listening to my mother sing, helpless as to what Munkustrap and Old Deuteronomy decide.

"Midnight  
Not a sound from the pavement  
Has the moon lost her memory?  
She is smiling alone  
In the lamplight  
The withered leaves collect at my feet  
And the wind begins to moan

Every street lamp seems to beat  
A fatalistic warning  
Someone mutters  
And a street lamp gutters  
And soon it will be morning

Memory  
All alone in the moonlight  
I can smile at the old days  
I was beautiful then  
I remember the time I knew what happiness was  
Let the memory live again"  
______________________________________________________________________________

I sang softly along with Jemima, not at all surprised at her angelic voice. I do recall, that was the song Demeter and I sang... as kits. And also, Jemima's lullaby.

"Moonlight  
Turn your face to the moonlight  
Let your memory lead you  
Open up, enter in  
If you find there  
The meaning of what happiness is  
Then a new life will begin"

"Tha' was beautiful Azah..."

I looked around, it was time for Jellylorum to come out and Sing about her father, Gus, also known as Asparagus, or Growl-Tiger. When she didn't come out with Gus, I knew something was wrong. I sent Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer to find her, they know all the crooks and crannies better than I do.

"Gus is the Cat at the Theatre door  
His name as I ought to have told you before  
Is really Asparagus  
But thats such a fuss to pronounce  
That we usually call him just 'Gus'." I smiled. I may not be a relative of Gus, but everycat loves his stories, and his sweet disposition. I got that word from my former owners. Oh no! I'm turning into Tugger!!!

"His coats very shabby  
He's thin as a rake  
And he suffers from palsy  
Which makes his paws shake  
Yet he was in his youth  
Quite the smartest of Cats  
But no longer a terror to mice or to rats!

For he isn't the Cat that he was in his prime  
Though his name was quite famous, he says, in his time  
And whenever he joins his friends at the club  
Which takes place at the back of the neighboring pub  
He loves to regale them if someone else pays  
With anecdotes drawn from his palmiest days  
For he once was a star of the highest degree  
He has acted with Irving, he has acted with Tree  
And he likes to relate his success in the Halls  
Where the Gallery once gave him seven cat-calls  
But his grandest creation as he loves to tell  
Was Fireforfiddle, the Fiend of the Fell"

I smiled sweetly as Gus continued to sing.

"I have played in my time every possible part  
And I used to know seventy speeches by heart  
Id extemporise backchat, I knew how to gag  
And I knew how to let the Cat out of the bag

I knew how to act with my back and my tail  
With an hour of rehersal I never could fail  
I'd that would soften the hardest of hearts  
Whether I took the lead or in character parts  
I have sat by the bedside of poor little Nell  
When the curfew was rung then I swung on the bell  
In the pantomime season I never fell flat  
And I once understudied Dick Whittington's Cat  
But my grandest creation as history will tell  
Was Fireforefiddle, the Fiend of the Fell..." I could tell the kittens were getting bored, even Victoria was fidgeting. WHERE is Jellylorum?! I sang happily, trying to distract the kittens.

"Then if someone will give him a tooth full of gin,  
He would tell how he once played a part in East Lynne  
At a Shakespeare performance, he once walked on pat  
When some actor suggested the need... for a Cat!"

"And I say now, these kittens, they do not get trained,  
As we did in the days when Victoria reigned!" Victoria batted at Gus's tail.  
"They never get drilled in a regular troupe!  
And they think they are smart, just to jump through a hoop! HA!" I smiled, Gus is so good with these kittens.

"And he says as he scratches himself with his claws..."

"Well, the Theatre is certainly not what it was!  
These modern productions are all very well,  
But there's nothing to equal, from what I hear tell!  
That moment of mystery when I made history  
As Fire fore fiddle, the Fiend of the Fell..."

"These modern productions are all very well  
But there's nothing to equal of what I hear tell  
That moment of mystery when I made----(sob)" I turned around to see what what was upsetting Gus. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were carrying Jellylorum's limp body into the clearing.

WOW! R&R!


	12. Jellicle Ball, Part Four END OF BALL

"_These modern productions are all very well, _

_but, there's nothing to equal, from what I hear tell! _

_That moment of mystery!  
When I made ---- (sob)" I turned to see what was upsetting Gus. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were carrying Jellylorum's limp body into the clearing... _

_I gasped. Her body was limp and laced with red scratches. Jennyanydots, her sister, ran over to her, wailing. Gus, was on the floor, cuddling the kittens, trying to protect them, as well as himself from seeing his daughter dead. Mungojerrie and his sister laid her on the ground, gently. I myself walked over there. I embraced Rumpleteazer. Mungojerrie was choking back sobs. It must be horrible... to find, your mother dead. _

_I glanced over, past 'Teazah's shoulder. I felt my magic boil within me. My blood was on fire with rage. On Jelly's chest, was laced, and red._

Macavity

Munkustrap had taken Jellylorum to her grave. Skimbleshanks was making an attempt to cheer the kittens and his mate, Jennyanydots.

_The kittens, having no idea what was going on, sang his song, as usual. Skimbleshanks put on a fake smile, for the kittens. I could see a tear, forming in his eye. _

"Skimbleshanks the Railway Cat  
The Cat of the Railway Train!

There's a whisper down the line  
At eleven thirty-nine when  
The Night Mail's ready to depart  
Saying "Skimble, where is Skimble?  
Has he gone to hunt the thimble?  
We must find him or the train can't start"

_I ran from the festivities. The song fading out behind me. Bomba had left earlier, so now I was going to go find her. I heard moaning behind a tree to my left. I felt bile rising up in my throat. I braced myself and walked to the tree._

"Bombalaurina!" _She peeked out from behind the elm. _  
"What?" _I saw Tugger come out from behind her. _  
"We need to go tell the kittens about Macavity."  
"Why so soon?"  
"He just murdered Jelly." _Her mouth formed an 'O' of surprise, and Tugger came out, shocked as well. From behind him came Cassandra. Great. A threesome. I had no idea Bomba was so desperate._

"Pull yourself together Bombalaurina. Its time to go tell everyone. Now!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

**Quick A/N, Bombalaurina sings Demeter's part, and Azkonda sings Bombs part.**

_We ran into the clearing, only to find that Deuteronomy had been captured by Macavity and his henchcats. Oh how I loathed that cat. Bombalaurina began the song, dancing to the jazz beat we had always danced to, Demeter, Bombalaurina and I, on our first few balls. _

"Macavity's a Mystery Cat:  
He's called the Hidden Paw  
For he's the master criminal who can defy the law.  
He's the bafflement of Scotland Yard,  
The Flying Squad's despair.  
For when they reach the scene of crime, Macavity's not there!"

_I sat watching her, silently waiting for my former mate. _

_I know for this song, she heard a jazz beat as well. She shook her head, as if trying to clear some of the painful memories we shared. _

"Macavity, Macavity,  
There's no one like Macavity  
He's broken every human law  
He breaks the law of gravity  
His powers of levitation would make a fakir stare  
And when you reach the scene of crime Macavity's not there!  
You may seek him in the basement  
You may look up in the air  
But I tell you once and once again,  
Macavity's not there!"

_I strode off of my seat, singing of Macavity as suggestively as I had when he first became my mate, famous for his crimes. _

"Macavity's a ginger cat, he's very tall and thin;  
You would know him if you saw him, for his eyes are sunken in.  
His brow is deeply lined with thought, his head is highly domed;  
His coat is dusty- from neglect, his whiskers are uncombed."

_I snapped my hand out, imitating a snake's head. For that is what he is. A serpent. _  
He sways his head from side to side with movements like a snake;"

_I sang quietly, realizing that the kittens where getting closer. I hate to have to scare them like this, but its necessary so that they know how horrible he can be. _  
"And when you think he's half asleep, he's always wide awake!" _I jumped up, screaming and clawing at my face. The kittens jumped back, Pouncival wrapped his arms around the whimpering Etcetera. _

"Macavity, Macavity  
There's' no one like Macavity  
For he's a fiend in feline shape,  
A monster of depravity  
You may meet him in a by-street,  
You may see him in the square.  
But when a crime's discovered there Macavity's not there!"

"He's outwardly respectable..."

I walked over to Bombalaurina.

"I know, he cheats, at cards..."

"And his footprints are not found in any files...of Scotland yard's..." We turned slowly around, snapping our hips from side to side. I circled my sister.

"And when the lard is looted..."  
"And the Jewel case is rifled..."  
"And when the milk is missing..."  
"OR another peke has been stifled!"

"Or when the greenhouse glass is broken!"  
"And the trellis past repair..."  
We sang together.

" There's the wonder of the thing... MACAVITY'S NOT THERE!" The kittens came up, realizing the danger and started dancing with us.

"Macavity, Macavity  
There's' no one like Macavity  
There never was a cat, of such, deceitfulness and suavity,  
He always has an alibi,  
and one or two to spare!  
Whatever time the deed took place, Macavity, wasn't there!"

"And they say that all the cats  
Whose wicked deeds are widely known"

Bombalaurina glanced at me.

"I might mention, Mungojerrie..."  
I smiled at her.  
"I might mention, Griddlebone..."

"Are nothing more than agents for  
The cat who all the time"  
"WERE" I whispered into her ear... were.  
"Just controls the operations:  
The Napoleon of crime!"

"Macavity, Macavity,  
There's no one like Macavity  
He's a fiend in feline shape,  
A monster of depravity  
You may meet him in a by street  
You may see him in the square:  
When a crimes discovered, then  
Macavity's not there!"  
______________________________________________________________________________

Why is everyone rubbing up against him? Can't they tell he's not Old dueteronomy? What is wrong with them? He's going to hurt Mungojerrie!

I hissed and ran past Bombalaurina as she tried to stop me. I leapt on top of him and revealed his disguise.  
"MACAVITY!!!!"

He popped out of his costume, and started dragging me away. I felt fear clutch my chest. I lashed out with my magic. Trying to hurt him, when I felt his magical shield laced around him. I hissed and lashed out frantically with my claws. I was not going back!  
"shh calm down lovely! Its alright, your doing a great job of putting on a show for them! Just wait till we get back to my new den, then I'll give you a treat, and you'll finally get to be with your beloved mate again! They won't ever take you back! I promise!" I heard him say gleefully. He was delusional. I spoke.

"You are not the mate I once knew. In fact, you are no longer my mate."

As if on cue, Mungojerrie grabbed my legs, trying to break me free of Macavity's hold. Alonzo, thankfully, came to my rescue and took me out of their hold. I watched from inside the washer, Rumpleteazer and I both breathless. Macavity and Mungojerrie slashed at each other, each coming out with equal injuries. I hissed as Macavity leapt on Mungojerrie's back. I watched, on the edge of the washer as Mungo flung him off and dashed over him. I heard Rumpleteazer yowl as her brother was flung across the 'yard. We glanced at each as we ran out of the washer. We had had enough. That last bout of scratching had done my dear near mate in, and I was having none of it. When Rumpleteazer flung herself at him, I magically unraveled the magical web that was spun around Macavity that was keeping him unhurt. The other Jellicles realized that now was their chance. They all attacked him at once, and seeing that he wasn't winning, he cut the electricity and ran.

The kittens brought out the "train" light and I met Mungojerrie in the middle of the 'yard. I flung myself at him, trying not to hurt him as I rubbed up against him, thankful that he was OK.

"Oi love you..."  
"Oh Mungojerrie! I love you..."

I rubbed up against my mate. He's my mate... My mate!

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the marvellous, Magical Mister Mistoffelees!" I ran up to greet "Mister Mistoffelees" and congratulate him on bringing Old D back.

Bombalaurina and I embrace our mother. I run and thank Munkustrap and Old Deuteronomy for accepting her. I watch as Old Deuteronomy leads her to the Heaviside layer and sigh contently on Mungojerrie, my new mate! My new mate... my new mate! Hehe! I can't stop thinking about it!


	13. Kittens

"Jennyanydots? Are you sure?"  
"Of course I'm sure deary! Its plain as day!"

_I walked up to Mungojerrie, swaying my hips. _

"Do you remember that starry night a few weeks ago?" _I inquired. His eyes lit up. He wrapped his paws around my waist. _

"How could I not?" _I let my forefinger trail the short white fur on his chest. _

"I have a surprise..." _He cocked his head to the side. I leaned into his ear. My body pressing against his._

"Your going to be a father..." H_e was still for a moment. Did he not want kittens? He pulled himself away from me. His arms still around my waist. He picked me up and twirled me around. I laughed!_  
"OI'M GOING TA BE A FATHER! AZKONDA IS GOING TA 'AVE KITTENS! OI AM GOING TA BE A FATHER!!" _I guess he DOES want kittens! I'm so glad! I sighed and snuggled into his chest fur._

"Wow... so small an' delicate! Oi can feel 'er movin'!" _Mungojerrie and I were curled up on our bed in our den. His paw was laid on my stomach, waiting anxiously for our little kitten to kick. _

"A KITTEN! A KITTEN! A KITTEN!" _I looked up to see Rumpleteazer standing in our doorway. _

"Oi'm gunna be an' Aunt!" _I smiled as she rushed to my side._

"Can you believe it! Moi own brotha! 'es gunna 'ave kittens!" _I giggled. _

_I sit her looking at the stars. My belly is ready to burst. As Tugger would put it. Mungojerrie hardly ever leaves my side, and the rest of the tribe are constantly visiting. Munkustrap teared up when he first came over. This will be his niece or nephew. I think he realizes that Demeter would have been ecstatic... Bombalaurina and Tugger visit often, each time casually conversing on the thought of having their own litter. Cassandra and Alonzo are often very quiet, but visit as well. The same goes for Tantomile and Coricopat. They say that my kitten will be a girl. I trust them. After all, they are mystics. Each time the come, they rest their ears close to where she kicks most often, and Tantomile sighs. Exotica brings the kittens, as she has taken to watching them while Jenny works with the mice. Pouncival, Tumblebrutus, Jemima and the rest of the gang watch intently, as if they expect a kitten to pop out at any time! The newly wed mates, Mistoffelees and Victoria are also expecting kittens. Victoria is thinking of naming her kitten Griddlebone, after her mother if its a girl, and Growltiger, after her father if its a boy. Plato seems interested as well. I believe he loves Victoria, and wishes that he had mated with her before Mistoffelees, but that is none of my business. I waddle back to my den and snuggle against my mate as I wait for the dawn._

_I gasp for breath as Mungojerrie wheels me to the infirmary. Our kitten is about to be born. I mew like the little kitten is about to be born as the pain hits me like a wall of fire. Mungojerrie is right by my side, and I do believe his hand is about to fall off, as much as I am squeezing it. He looks so worried. _

"All done, dearies! Its a little girl!"

Short chapter, I know, BUT the next one will be a HUGE HIT! HAHAHAHAHA! Luv ya!

R&R! PS the next chapter is gunna be SUPER SHORT!ENJOY!


	14. HeartStopper

"_All done, dearies! Its a little girl!"_

I cradled the soft bundle of fur that is our daughter. It was a sad, but joyfull day. I had given birth to two other kittens, both still-borns. A tear escaped my eye at the thought. Mungojerrie looked over my shoulder, his eyes shining. We had yet to remove the blanket from her face. I gently pulled back the soft silky fold of the blanket, and my heart stopped for a moment. Mungojerrie gasped. My paw gently traced the patterns of Gold and Ebony fur on her face. She had come back for me.

"Demeter..."

The end. The end of my first story. I hope you liked it, and Azkonda shall bid you a due. Thank you for reading, and you know who you are!I hope you enjoyed reading The Life and Love of Azkonda as much as I enjoyed writing it, and soon, Mungojerrie's view will be up, and The Past of Azkonda and The Past of Mungojerrie as well. Thank you for reading!


End file.
